


Nocuous

by TheWiseMansFear



Series: Hurt me Harder [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Reno/Rufus Shinra - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Typical Rufus/Reno rage fucking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseMansFear/pseuds/TheWiseMansFear
Summary: When Rufus' transport is forced off the road by a semi-truck and they're attacked by Yin-Fey's cartel, Rufus and Reno are forced to run for cover in the remnants of Midgar. Tired, weaponless and with one curative between them, they'll live or die together- but not officially, because Rufus Shinra doesn't like labels and Reno doesn't give a fuck what he's called as long as he gets to bend his president over now and then.Post ACSequel for Deleterious, yo.





	1. Run

     Nothing decent ever crawled out of the spoiled guts of Midgar, likewise, nothing decent ever ventured inside. However, decency sort of went out the fucking window when your armored transport was rolled off the road by a semi-truck and hordes of pissy cartel members came spewing out of the trailer. Now the only choice they had was to run into the ruins of sector 7 and hope to hide until backup arrived.

     “Keep your pretty head down, yo.” Reno shoved the president roughly to the dirt behind the skeleton of an abandoned car, shifting a heavily injured Tseng who was thrown over his shoulders. “We lost ‘em, but not for long.”

     The Wutian groaned as he was laid down, “Get Rufus out...”

     “Yeah, yeah, I know.” he muttered, tearing Tseng’s shirt and jacket back to see the damage. “Fuckin’ punks, god damn it. Hold tight, yo.” Pulling a hi-potion from his rumpled suit jacket, he cursed, looking at a very disheveled Rufus in question.

     In answer, the blond pulled an elixir from his vest pocket. “Here.”

     Reno took the proffered curative and traded it for the hi-potion. “Keep hold of that.”

     “He’ll need both.”

     “Gimme your hanky.”

     Rufus obliged with a scowl and repeated himself icily. “He will need both.”

     “And what if ya need it later? Keep it.” he snapped, stuffing the pristine handkerchief unceremoniously into the entry wound in Tseng’s side. “Breathe, yo. Ya’ve had worse.”

     It wasn’t panic in his tone, he’d forgotten the feel of that particular emotion, but as he ran through his very short list of options, something malignant tugged at his sternum. He couldn’t carry Tseng out of here, and the guy had lost too much blood to stand on his own. Using shreds of his shirt, he bandaged what injuries he could and then rose to pull open the rusty door of the old junker. It would be dark soon and it should be an adequate hiding place. Unless they had hounds. Fuck. Whatever. No time.

     “Just lay low.” he said, hefting Tseng up and into the back seat while Rufus watched on, eyes narrowed in confusion. “I’ll take the princess deeper in, when Rude shows up, tell him I’ll meet him at the Hobo's Hush. He’ll know what I’m talkin’ about.”

     “We aren’t going to leave him here.” Rufus barked, grabbing his arm and yanking him back away from the vehicle.

     They did not have fucking time for this. “Ya think I wanna dump him?” He snarled, plucking Rufus’ cellphone from his breast pocket and throwing it inside with Tseng before before kicking the door shut. “Elena will track your cell. He’ll get help first, but we gotta go or he’s as good as dead. If those asswipes show up and we’re still here, it’ll give him away. You wanna kill ‘im, Boss?”

     He might pay for his tone later, but they had to be alive for that. Rufus seemed to understand and released him roughly. “Fine.”

     And then they were moving.

     There was an old work access in the sixth sector. If they could get through there, they could fight their way through the Cross City link and under the crumbling plate of seven. Then Emerald road and a right onto Mute Street. If they could get there, he’d be able to keep Rufus safe until Rude found them. The fact that they were running on empty, with one curative between them and his EMR only half-charged was just the cherry on top of the shit sundae. “Should be fun, yo.” he huffed, earning Rufus’ glare.

     Apparently, the president was not a fan of cardio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Golden

 

 

His innards were tangled, with rage of course, never worry. He didn't get worried. Not even when he'd been forced to leave the man who'd raised him behind, wounded and defenseless, not when his guns were empty, and especially not when his only help was pale and breathless and bleeding.

"Almost there, boss." Reno panted, hand rubbing at his chest as the other wiped sweat from his brow. "We'll rest once we get to the works access. Ain't a lotta homeless holed up nowadays. That shit with deep-ground cleared'em out."

"Do you have your medication with you?" He inquired, sounding as calm and collected as his burning lungs would allow.

The redhead ignored him, busy shoving at a fallen beam that, Rufus presumed, was barring their way. With a huff, he went to add his strength. When the thing gave, Reno shoved him back as debris tumbled and rolled. His pride howled for dominance but he quieted it with the promise of a more pleasurable retribution later. One that would include a ball-gag and nipple-clamps, possibly object insertion.

"Yo." The Turk hissed, slipping through the cavity that had opened in the rubble. "Get yer head outta yer ass. We gotta move."

Okay, definite object insertion.

He followed Reno, unable to snake and glide as his slender counterpart. His shoulders were too broad, his body lacking any sort of feline grace. All he could do was fumble and curse beneath himself, watching the Turk ahead and both envying and admiring the way he moved. He'd seen Reno at work, watched him fight, watched him duck and weave and run. He'd observed sparring matches and training sessions, laughed while he shot at Reno's feet, enjoying the way he danced. But he had never been lost in the field with him, not like this, not with death on their heals as they traversed a ruined city.

Danger made Reno into a very different creature. Not so much in appearance or in attitude, but it was in his eyes. They darted here and there, taking in the bedlam around them, focused, lethal, hungry. The man seemed almost feral, a predator too long in a cage.

"Here." The man called, pushing a few crumbling crates aside to reveal a rusted door. The yellow letters painted across it were worn and dirty, but Rufus could make out Works Access running across it.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? They may not be following us." He said, "The deeper we go, the harder it will be for Rude and the others to get to us."

"I spent months with these people, yo. They're as loyal to their boss as the Turks are to you. Ya killed 'im and took away their livelihood. They're out for yer blood." He forced the door ajar and tuned to pin him with an apical look. "And if ya don't hurry up, they'll get it."

"And when you drop dead? What then?" He spat, pushing past his insolent employee into the dark, damp tunnel.

Reno yanked the door closed behind them and began piling whatever refuse he could find in front of it. "Then ya step over me and keep goin'."

Rufus eyed his counterpart, "Won't that keep our people out as well?"

"Rude won't go in from this way. He'll take the chopper and come in from sector one. We're takin' the scenic route. They're sloppy. They didn't expect me to know the place like I do." Reno sank to the floor and rested his head back against the grimy wall. At least, that’s what Rufus’ imagined he was doing, as the last shred of sunset had been "If they'd been smart they woulda chosen a different place and time, waited til ya had some newbie on guard duty." The turk’s voice softened. "Ya know I know what I'm doin', so why're ya harpin' at me, yo?"

Rufus ShinRa did not harp.

Annoyed, he crossed the short distance between them, his utter lack of grace sending rocks and other detritus skittering into the dark, his feet boding no argument. Reno grunted as his large hands sought him in the blackness, finding his hair first and taking a fistful as he squatted down before him. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Plenty.” his counterpart growled, “But that ain’t nothin’ new.”

“Where are we going?”

“A bunker in sector eight.” Reno took his wrist and pulled him forward, chasing off his balance and sending him into the man’s shoulder where he was held fast. “Somethin’ I built under yer old man’s nose.”

Reno’s hot breath went straight to his cock and he snarled, his free hand gliding up the man’s slender waist. His fingers found a bloom of warm, sticky fabric, an injury previously unrealized. “Why?”

A wet tongue curled around the shell of his ear and Reno’s cool hand tipped his jaw upwards. “‘Cause I was never _his_ Turk.” he answered against his mouth, a brush of lips that only played at being kisses. “Thought a day might come where ya needed to disappear.”

“You kept this from Tseng?”

“Only reason Rude knows is cause I thought I was dyin’.” Reno confessed, shifting his hips so that Rufus could feel the ridge forming beneath his fly. “All hopped up on meds and thinkin’ bout how my stubborn ass boss couldn’t be bothered to visit. Thinkin’ bout how Yin-Fey’s guys were gonna come after ya, how I wasn’t gonna be there to keep ‘em off.”

In reply, Rufus shoved Reno harder up against the wall, hand around his throat, squeezing just hard enough to satisfy his need for control as he slid his tongue into the Turk’s mouth.

Reno moaned, “You gonna fuck me right here, yo?”

“No,” he gritted, going for his belt, “You’re going to fuck yourself on my dick and then I’m going to make you beg me to suck you off.”

“Sure, yo. But we both know yer gonna be dying to have me in your mouth by the end of it. Won’t be no beggin’ necessary.”

Maybe. Or maybe he’d just make Reno suffer without release until he was simpering wanton pleas in that raspy tone Rufus so thoroughly enjoyed. Unfortunately, a movement further down the corridor ruined his plans and brought them both to their feet.

Reno put himself in front of him, slinging his EMR outward to bring it to full length. “Probably just a couple of rats. A few Blugu or Deenglow at the worst. We’ll be back to jackin’ off in eachother’s faces in no time.”

Rufus wanted to laugh at that, but of course he didn’t. Instead, he watched electricity run in white streaks between the prongs of Reno’s weapon as the first of their enemies broke out of the shadows.

  


****

Reno was as drained as his EMR as they trekked beneath what was once Junon Drive. The monsters had thinned, either tired of being beaten to death by his baton or frightened away by Rufus’s consistently darkening countenance. Their eyes had adjusted by now, but without the light thrown from his weapon it was slow going. Rufus had sustained minimal damage and that was a relief, at least. There was a gash across his forehead to which his hair was sticking and he’d abandoned his suit jacket hours ago.

“Nearly there.” he huffed into the quiet, “At this rate, Rude’ll probably be waitin’ for us.”

The president did not reply and that was probably for the best. His heart stuttered and he cursed himself for being so nonchalant about his condition before. The Black Sakura had all but destroyed the organ, weakening it to the point steroids and medications were needed to keep it pumping. Tseng had only cleared him to work because the pills and injections had proved effective. Still, he was supposed to be on light-duty until a more stable solution was found, if there was one. But if Barret could get his arm replaced with a fully functional fucking rocket launcher, he was confident he could get himself patched up as well.

In the meantime, he’d been doing paperwork, standing outside Rufus’ office door, riding along with him to meetings, and sucking a lot of dick. Easy stuff. Until now. “We’re gonna have to go above, boss. Just a short run to Mute street and we’re golden.”

“Reno.”

Shit. He knew that tone, knew that his name was all he’d receive in way of demand. “It’s fine, boss. Once we get to the bunker I’ll take a nice long rest, fuck ya silly, and we’ll be back in Edge for breakfast.” Monkeying up the ladder welded into the wall, he lifted the plate that would lead them to the street. “Ya can make me one of those fancy bagels with that tangy butter sauce I like.”

“Stop lying to me.” Rufus grabbed his ankle and yanked him downward. He hit the ground hard enough to leave him gasping for air. “Or the only thing I’m going to make you is unemployed,” he hissed, taking the ladder up and pulling himself through the hatch.

“Awe, boss,” he grinned into the muck he laid in before pushing himself back to his feet. “you’re gettin’ soft on me. Look at ya, goin’ first so I don’t get jumped.” He hadn’t even shot down the idea of making him breakfast.

“Just get the fuck up here.”


	3. Safe

 

     He'd been fucked a lot, but he'd never been this utterly screwed. Somehow, Yin-Fey's goons had been waiting for them above the works access. Because of course they had been. Fucking Gaia really liked jamming her divine dick in his ass or some shit.  
     Rufus, who'd gotten himself nabbed right off the bat was hanging in the grip of two ugly ogre types like a damned damsel in distress. He wasn't struggling, so Reno was left to assume he'd gotten himself cracked over his pretty head.  
     "Okay, yo," he sighed, cocking his hip and swinging his EMR like it could deliver a whole hell of a lot more than a half-assed bludgeoning. "let's just skip to the part where ya threaten him and I kill ya, sound good?"  
     "Why so hasty, Mr. Sinclair?" A venomous voice inquired, parting the little crowd with a regal wave of a pale hand, ring fingers catching the retreating sunlight. The speaker, a tall, slender woman- only have Wutian if he was any judge- came to stand behind Rufus. Her dark eyes met his gaze knowingly. "Feeling unwell?"  
     "I ain't afraid to kick your ass too, jus' cause you're a chick." He snorted, though he recognized the danger about her. A predator knew a predator, after all. "Bones are fun to snap no matter the skin hangin' on 'em."  
     "I'm aware of your predilection for violence, Reno. And if I thought you might be swayed to my side, I'd gladly put a collar on you myself. I have a fondness for rabid things." She ran a hand through Rufus' hair, "Not to say I don't like introducing my appetite to something a touch more exotic, now and then."  
     "What? You mean Rufus?" He scoffed around the seething anger rising in his throat- or maybe it was bile? Whichever, it burned. "He ain't nothin' but a spoiled brat."  
     "Not so. I think he'll look quite enticing on his knees, so strung out and desperate he'll do anything I ask him to for a fix."  
     "Yer stuff ain't that good."  
     "Maybe not the 'stuff' I fed to you." She shrugged delicately, fisting her hand in Rufus' blond tresses and pulling his head back, revealing that porcelain throat. "I assure you though, this creature will writhe at my feet for just a taste of my pure supply."  
     "You're Yin-Fey." He stated, showing none of the dread he felt, "The real one."  
     "Just call me Fey."  
     "And you've got someone on the inside of ShinRa." The knowledge was as clear and as cruel as good vodka. "Probably in Medical." How else would she have known where he was heading? There must have been a bug, or a nurse lingering when he'd been babbling to Rude. Fuck. He'd jumped to conclusions when he'd called these thugs sloppy.  
     Rufus stirred.  
     There was no way he'd let his president pay the price for his failure. "So, what now?" He scoffed, letting his tone slip just enough to make it appear that he was afraid, using his feigned hesitation to scoured the scene and weigh his options.  
     "I thought you were going to beat my ass?" Fey lifted a perfect brow and then knelt to press a kiss into Rufus' temple. "You smell good, ShinRa."  
     The blond threw his head at her but she dodged and gripped the back of his neck, forcing him to still. The president's eyes flashed, indignation and rage mingled together in his blue-sky irises. Reno rushed forward, EMR raised. Fey scowled and the large man that gripped Rufus' left arm came forward to meet him.  
     Reno dropped abruptly, sliding under the behemoth's thick legs, cracking Fey hard across the shin and grabbing a handful of goodies from the man's belt before rolling to his feet and swatting one handedly at the others. Rufus kicked out at his remaining captor, hooking his ankle and sending him toppling. A limping Fey had no choice but to release his neck and he had no qualms with turning and jacking her in the jaw with a meaningful fist.  
     "Boss! Run!" He demanded, dodging a grab and breaking the nose of his closest opponent. Rufus ignored him, instead taking on one of the ogres who had been previously holding him. "Rufus!"  
     Dammit. The guy was going to get them both killed. Falling back a little, he sifted through the items he'd scored while simultaneously weaving around his remaining opponents. Two smoke bombs, a Dream Powder and a War Gong.  
     A sick thrill made his bones hum and he hesitated only long enough to locate the flash of Rufus' blond hair against the fading sunlight. He ran too it, a pest drawn to its light. The president snarled as he was yanked away from the fight but Reno drug him along without care for his cursing. "Hold your breath." He ordered, chucking the smoke bombs forcefully behind them.  
     Gunfire sounded in the chaos and felt the tear of muscle as a bullet tore into his side. The pain was secondary and his step faltered slightly. The adrenaline in his system allowing him to propel forward still holding Rufus' hand.  
"Reno!"  
     The smoke was stinging his eyes but he kept on, yanking impatiently at his gasping lover. They were almost there. If they could just get there before the air cleared, maybe they could disappear without Fey and her goons seeing exactly where they'd gone. It wasn't as though he's told Rude precise details. He'd hardly been coherent then.  
     There. It was right there. He slid the faux manhole cover aside and jammed a code into the weathered metal keypad below. Seconds of soul-sickening stillness passed and he heard their enemies approaching, tearing graceless through the rubble behind them.  
     "Reno-" Rufus panted, "I'll go with her, you and the other will come for me later."  
     Fuck that. The idea of his president drugged and at Fey's mercy was unacceptable. Rufus might have no trouble sending him in to the wolves, but Reno was a dog already, used to sleeping in the dirt and begging for scraps.  
     A weary grinding began and the seal on the portal popped, sending a puff of stale air upwards into his face. "It's here." He gasped, grabbing at Rufus' cuff and waving him down. "Go on."  
     "She knows about the bunker. It's pointless."  
     "For fuck's sake, Boss, do ya trust me?"  
     "You go first." He ordered, "I'll follow."  
     It wasn't kindness, at least not the selfless sort. Rufus knew him too well, knew he'd stuff him down that hole and leave him there locked away, safe but alone. There wasn't time to argue now, so he forfeited his original plan and obeyed. Pulling Rufus down behind him and quickly returning the cover and seal, he limped down a short flight of steps to the heavy metal door of the bunker.  
     They were safe for now, but if Fey had really gotten her claws into ShinRa, a rescue might come too late.  
     Or not at all.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking.  
> Does she rellalize her fight scenes are frighteningly vague and sloppy?  
> Where's the rage sex I was promised?  
> What about Reno's heart?
> 
> Answers:  
> Yes.  
> They're in an enclosed space, it's coming.  
> It's fucked and he's fucked.
> 
> Now standby for angst and rage and reckless behavior.


	4. Perusal

     The air was dank and cool, chilling the sheen of sweat across his flesh. He followed Reno down a short flight of stairs to a large metal door, eyes adjusting to the dark just enough to make out the man’s slender form ahead of him. Their heavy breathing mingled in a cacophony of panting and the smell of blood permeated the space, making each inhale taste thick and metallic. “Reno.” Rufus spoke, all his questions compacted into those two syllables like powder in a bullet.

     “Just let me get the door, Boss.” The Turk muttered, moving in the blackness as though he were apart of it. There came the sharp shing of metal on metal as something was slid aside and then the gentle tapping of Reno’s fingertips against keys. Next was a dull hum and abruptly lights flickered on around them.

     The illumination was dim and warm but welcome all the same. Rufus blinked and watched as the Turk thumbed dust from the lens of the retina scanner set into the wall beside the entrance. “Still runs on Mako, yo.” the redhead informed, holding his side as he bent to show the device his eye. “Don’t know how long it’ll last. Generator might give out.”

     Rufus said nothing, the blood seeping between Reno’s fingers causing a muted wail of alarm to begin in the back of his mind. He pushed his lover out of the way when he began to pull at the door, “How bad is the injury?”

     Reno fell back with a small huff, allowing him to open the entryway. “S’alright. Nothin’ vital.”

     ‘Nothin’ vital’ meant very little when it came to Reno. The Turk wouldn’t be worried about himself unless he had his cock caught in a bear-trap. Rufus let it go however, as he was still obstinately refusing the weighty, nagging feeling behind his sternum.

     He turned his attention to the interior of the bunker instead. It was a square room, fourteen by fourteen, if he’d had to guess. The ceiling was only a little lower than the norm for any space. It was by no means lavish, but for a hole in the ground it was homey. Impressive, when he took into account that Reno alone had designed it.

     There was a fold-out cot in the far right corner with a trunk sitting at its end that Rufus assumed held clothing or weapons or both. Set into the wall just across from the door was a utility sink and there was a toilet built into the corner to his left. The remaining wall space was bedecked with shelves on which sat nonperishable foodstuffs and jugs of water.

     “Get cleaned up.” Reno said, opening a cover on the wall near the sink revealing an ancient, corded device. “Hard to tell how long the power will last. Should be some clothes in the trunk. Ya ain’t gotten much bigger since back then, should still fit.”

     “What’s that?”

     Reno’s smile was as out of place as it was gorgeous. “S’phone, yo. Oughta have enough power for one or two calls, if the lines still good, that is.”

     “Good.” he sighed, sifting through the meager wardrobe in the chest, “You can call Elena.”

     “No.” Rufus watched those long fingers dial a set of unfamiliar numbers, “Fey could have their phones bugged and any call put in to the buildin’ might be monitored.”

     “Then who the hell are you planning to call? Not Reeve.”

     “Fuck no, boss.” Reno put the bulky thing to his ear, “I ain’t trustin’ yer life to that pussy-puppet wacko. Now shut it for a sec. Ah,” The man’s voice changed from annoyed to annoying. “Yo Princess, it’s Reno, Tifa around?”

     Rufus glowered, but could do little more than that. He removed his grimy attire and stalked naked to the sink, eyes never leaving Reno as he began to rinse himself.

     "That’s nice, sounds fun, but really I gotta talk to Tifa or Cloud- no, wait- ah, hi Denzel, no look-” Reno’s gaze flowed over him, lingering on his ass. “Okay, but I ain’t gonna be able to show ya any of those moves if I’m dead, so go get me a damn adult.”

     The water smelled stagnant and didn’t warm, but it was pointless to complain. Rufus tried not to notice the way Reno had begun to lean heavily against the wall or how fresh blood had been smeared across the floor by his scuffed dress shoes.

     "Yo, it’s Reno. Me an’ the Boss’ve got ourselves in a bit of a pickle here. Imma need ya to- come on, Strife- I swear it ain’t like that, and hey, ya gonna just let me fry out here after I pushed the playground bullshit through to the top for ya? The little fuckers love it. Ya gonna let good ol’ Uncle Reno get gutted?”

     Fucking playgrounds. He should have known that’d been Reno. It was just the sort of frivolous request the idiot would indulge. “I’ll pay him for his time.” He aided, finding a small towel in the cabinets under the basin and running it over his chest and hair. “Double the usual.”

     "Hear that? Ya might finally make enough to buy your balls back from Lockheart.” 

      Rufus snorted and shimmied into a pair of pants, dismayed to find they were a little too tight around the waist. He blamed it on muscle gain and carried on as Reno convinced Strife to assist them. Rufus wasn't concerned. As infuriatingly mopey as the man was, he could be naively kind. 

      "All ya gotta do is go to HQ and find Rude. No calls. Get him outta the buildin', make sure he ain't got any bugs on him. Right- no," Reno suddenly sounded winded and Rufus paused in his dressing, "just- uh- just find Rude. Rufus is snug as a bug for now. Yeah. Make sure they look for Tseng if they ain't got him by now. Left him in an old car just north of seven." The Turk's face fell and he closed his eyes, head lulling back against the wall he rested against. "Yeah I see the irony. Ha. Ha."

      Rufus knew it wasn't remorse that caused the change. Reno didn't regret things, at least not longterm. "Reno."

      "Just a sec, yo."

      "You're making a mess." He indicated to the bloodied cement. The other man regarded him with a lazy, half-lidded look. 

       "Thanks, man. Grab Barret if he's around too. Might need the extra firepower if things go to shit." Reno smirked sourly at whatever Cloud replied, "Yeah, yeah, name a price and Ruf'll cough it up no problem."

        Ruf. If anyone else had dared to call him that, he’d have shot them, but from the very start he’d allowed it from Reno. His mistake had been not to have killed him the first time he’d said it. If he had, his life would be gloriously lacking sentiment. He didn’t let himself be reminded that he’d also likely be dead.

     "Ya Should get some sleep.” The redhead was saying, having ended his call and moved to the sink to strip and wash. 

      "I think you've given me enough orders today, Sinclair." 

      "Oi, name callin' now?" Reno snickered softly, "Ya ain't called me that since I first bent ya over your Old Man's desk." 

       That was a rather fond memory and he didn't particularly care to recall it just now. "Has my company been compromised?" 

       The Turk leaned over the sink, sloshing water over his chest and rinsing his still bleeding wound with a snarl. "Looks fuckin' like it. That bitch Fey probably knew I was undercover the whole damn time. She fuckin' poisoned me with that drug on purpose." 

      Rufus followed the bend of his spine, the pale expanse had become more scar than smooth flesh after all these years and yet it somehow had not decreased in attractiveness. "The lab said there wasn't any difference between Black Sakura and any other opiate on the market."

     "Yeah well, how hard would it be to tamper with the results? Shit, no wonder the lab-rats couldn't figure out why my ticker was fucked." Holding his side, Reno squatted to sift through the clothes he'd left laying there when he'd changed, pulling the hi-potion out from his soiled vest. "Anyway, don't worry about it, Boss. I ain't gonna let her bring ShinRa down."

     Before he could protest, Reno was using the curative. The injury healed in seconds and Rufus wanted to create another in its place  “What do you think you’re doing?”

     “Relax, there’s more on the shelf if we need them.”

     Reno knew fucking full well that, that was not what he’d meant. The man was not supposed to use curatives as they accelerated his heart-rate. His lover likely knew that he was too fucking prideful to chastise him for it, and so thought he’d get away with it. More frustrating still was the fact that he would as Rufus did not intend to bend his head to the task of a lecture just then.

     They were closed in now, as safe as they could get under the circumstances, and though he would not admit it, he was tired. Not of running for his life or of fighting, he actually enjoyed the uproar from time to time. Really, he wasn’t even exhausted by the thought of his company having been infiltrated. He could find a mole easily enough, so long as he had the right fox to set upon it. Tseng would make short work of them now that they were aware of their skittering.

     Letting out a sigh he sat down on the edge of the cot and massaged the bridge of his nose. What had him exhausted to his bones was not being shoved in a bunker or being threatened by drug-lords or even the headache threatening to split open his skull, but rather it was the prolonged state of refusal he had found himself living in.

     It had never been hard for him not to care. In fact, as a youth he’d considered himself unable to do so. After his mother had died he’d purged all emotion save for anger from his repertoire. Granted, he had gradually allowed various others back in, but he had always been so fucking careful not to let himself feel anything near to affection. He’d failed, of course, because of some inherit weakness he hadn’t yet been able to pinpoint, but before Reno had collapsed outside his office the pretending had been easy and as natural as breathing. Now it was a daily struggle to keep the great, glowing abundance of it inside of him. It was as though Meteor was tearing across the sky of his resolve, burning him up and reducing him to a wasteful, simpering ash.

     The object of his ire had since finished his washing and was currently stalking around bare-assed, perusing the shelves in an almost scholarly manner. Rufus rose and placed himself firmly behind him, one hand clamping tightly over Reno’s right hipbone, his other slinking down the opposite thigh, a teasing perusal of his own.

     If he had to burn, by Gaia it was going to be in a manner that he could control.


	5. Burn

     Reno's heart fluttered dangerously against his sternum as his boss pushed up close behind him, the ridge of his erection pressed against his ass. "I'm in trouble, then?" He chuckled lightly, letting himself be shoved roughly into the metal shelving as his balls were cupped and tugged at.   
     "When aren't you?" Rufus hissed into the side of his skull, teeth brushing the shell of his ear.   
     How long would it be before the man was doing the same to someone else? "Fuck me, yo. Hard as ya can." Because this would probably be the last time.   
     Reno wasn't upset about it, not in the way he might have been if he could experience things normally. Dying wasn't something he feared, not so much as he feared being forgotten. If he was gone he wanted his memory to plague Rufus forever, to be the person who'd set the standards that he'd judge all his other lovers by. He wanted to be the stain his boss could never get out, the thing that drove him mad, a sickness in his bones that could not be dissolved.  
     It wasn't love. Not the sort Marlene's storybook talked about, anyway. It was twisted and dark, nocuous in nature but beautiful in its wrongness. He loved Rufus the way he loved violence, the way he loved cigarettes and high places. He needed him. Needed the danger and the pain, the thrill. Being with Rufus was being alive and considering he was dead on his feet, he needed him now more than ever.   
     As if to be obstinate, because surely it couldn't be from some genuine desire, Rufus turned him around so that they faced one another and kissed him sweetly. Gentle hands moved up his body to his hair so that nimble fingers could release it from its ponytail and a tender thumb might trace the marking beneath his eye.   
     Maybe deep down Rufus knew it was ending, but no- how could he? And if he did, this would not be his reaction. When Rufus wanted something he held on to it so tightly that it strangled, and Reno never turned down breathe play.  
     Vexed, but not dissatisfied, he let the president do as he wished, letting himself melt beneath the touch in a way he had rarely had the opportunity to. He moaned as Rufus rutted against him, the feel of clothes against his bare flesh a welcomed friction. The blond tongued his pulse, sucking and biting to leave a mark Cid'd be able to spot from the Shera. Strange, Rufus didn't usually feel the need to claim him in such a way.   
     "What's the matter, Boss?" He purred, laying an arm over his shoulder and grinding his hips upward.   
     That earned his hair a rough tug, but not an answer. Rufus laid him down, the cold floor stinging his flaming flesh. He arched his back to escape it and Rufus met his chest as it rose, pressing a kiss against his sternum before moving downwards to his thickening cock.   
     It wasn't that he didn't want to fuck Rufus' gorgeous mouth, but he only had so much stamina and he'd planned a purpose for it. "Rufus-" his pelvis pushed upwards against his will, his body every bit as rebellious as he was and ten times less reasonable.   
     The president responded to his need by teasingly mouthing the dip between his hipbone and the base of his dick, causing his nerves to alight with a lightning hot shiver. There was just something so irresistible about those plush lips, like they had been formed just to be out around a cock.   
     Cold fingers skirted up his ribcage, resting over one of his perked nipples. Pulling at the silver ring, Rufus ran his tongue up his throbbing erection, leaving a wet and sensitive stipe of moisture in his wake. Reno could do little more than anticipate his lover's next move, whether it be fingers or teeth or-  
     Rufus' mouth closed around his ruddy head, taking it to the back of his throat without a hitch in his breathing, sucking and soothing and blinding him with the white hot want to cum. His nipple rings were tugged and pulled and he bucked his hips, mercilessly fucking his partner's skull until he felt a hand tucking itself around his sack, waiting to feel it clench in release.  
     He knew what the man was asking for and it just so happened that it worked in his favor. In a flash he was on his haunches, cock bobbing hard and angry between his legs as he pushed Rufus against the shelf, dislodging various bottles and bags. Rufus had his own dick out by now, jutting from the fly of his dress pants and way too fucking pretty.   
     It was a very nice sight, one Reno hoped he'd have the clarity to recall when he was bleeding out later. "Go on then," he growled. "Jack off while I fuck your mouth, yo."  
     "No." Rufus grabbed the length of hair hanging over his shoulder and yanked him downward, "Kiss me."   
     O-Kay. Maybe he didn't know what Rufus wanted. Straddling his lap, Reno took both of their cocks in hand and began pumping, pressing his lips against Rufus' swollen ones. His tongue chased the taste of himself around the cavern of his partner's mouth, taking one of Rufus' wrists in hand and forcing it upward to lay against the shelvings metal support.   
     "Reno..."   
     "That's a good boy, yo." He groaned on a panted breath they shared, "Cum for me."  
     For a man who lived to disobey, Rufus miraculously consented, shooting hot spunk with a simper Reno felt in his gut. He sounded off his own climax with a grunt just loud enough to muffle the click of the handcuffs and gave his lover one last, deep kiss before bounding backwards just in time to dodge Rufus' half-hazed retaliation.   
     "Reno!" The man snarled, pulling at the restraint now securing his wrist the shelf. "Don't you fucking dare!" 


	6. Go

     Rufus stuffed himself back into his pants with his free hand as his lover pulled clothes from the trunk. “Don’t you fucking dare.” he repeated, low and menacing, pushing as much rage into the syllables as they could hold. “Let me out of these. Now.”

     Reno was careful not to look at him as he stepped into a pair of black slacks. “No can do, boss.” the denial came in a whisper, but Rufus felt it as loud as thunder in his bones.

     He wanted to scream. Worse, he wanted to plead. “You’ll just end up dead.”

     “I don’t mind, Boss.” A smile played on his partner’s thin lips and Rufus watched him pull out an endless stream of weapons. “Not if it’s for you.”

     The admission was damning. "Tseng and the others can take care it.”

     "It was my job to find Fey to begin with. If she catches wind of your rescue op, she might go to ground.” Reno’s voice took on a sharp edge, “I ain’t havin’ that, not when she’d like nothin’ better than to make ya her personal opium slut.”

     "Reno-"

     "I ain't gonna let it happen. Ya don't know what that shit does to a person. What it'll make ya into." The redhead's lips twisted into something feral, "And she says she didn't even give me the good shit."

     "She was probably just saying that to toy with you."

     "There's food and water just above ya and Rude's or Tseng's eye'll work to open the door."

     Rufus' face chilled despite the fury burning a hole in his chest as Reno clicked a Lightning Materia into his EMR and tested it, the snap of energy the only thing that felt truly alive in the room.

     It was hopeless. Reno was leaving him. A fissure began in his already crumbling composure. Desperation was leaking out from the thin spots in the steel wall behind which he housed his weakness. Reno was stripping him of his defenses and the fucker wasn't even looking at him, wouldn't meet his eyes. "I forbid this."

     “They told me there was only one way out, when I joined up, ya know.”

     No. NO. Reno could not leave him. How dare he even fucking think to try! He tried to pop his thumb out of its socket in order to slip free, pulling hard enough to bruise his wrist. “God damn it, Reno!”

     “Consider this my resignation, Mr. Shinra.”

     His lover moved to the door and he stilled, brain whirring, heart pounding. “You aren’t finished until I say you’re finished.” _Don’t go._ That’s what he wanted to say. He wanted to pound the words sincerity into Reno’s thick skull into that pale face was as blood red as his hair. _I don’t want you to leave me._ Not in the place. Not alone. Not against my will. _Take me with you._ Because at least a shared end was better than this. Abandonment.

      The entryway was pushed open. “Well, later Rufus,” Reno grinned cruelly at him and rested the EMR on his shoulder.

_Please._ “Don’t.”

      Reno turned his back to him but whispered, “Beg me, yo.”

      Beg? Like a dog beneath the table? Like the lush upon the curb? Like a scared child at his dying mother’s bedside?

     A serpent slipped through the crack, madness and an old resentment dripping from its fangs.

     Pleading hadn’t saved her.

     It hadn’t done anything. He’d prayed, he cried, he’d screamed, but she’d gone anyway. So many tears, so much raw anguish, grief. And for what? For what?! To be made into a creature who could not even hint at weakness without feeling the need to murder the cause? To become untouchable? All that work had been undone. All those years of steady, careful carelessness and now he was on the verge of a meltdown being asked to beg the source to stay.

     “Fuck you.” he snarled. Rufus ShinRa did not beg. Not even when his entire soul had come alive with the want to. “Tseng should have left you in the gutter where he found you.”

 

     The door fell heavily shut as Reno went and it may as well have been the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It is totally short. I apologize. I had to give you something to let you all know that I am alive and updating. There was a stomach virus you see, and then craft shows and tee ball and just- life in general. Spring is a busy season for me, but I know where this is going and I have the ending planned. Standby my loyal ones, stand by.


End file.
